Big Brother Denmark and Little Sweden
by And I'm Javert
Summary: You've seen the segments "Boss Spain and Chibiromano" and "Chibitalia," so haven't you ever wondered what went on in the lives of the 2 oldest Nordics when they were little? The 2 brothers didn't always "hate" each other, so what changed them from best friends to worst enemies? Or were they always clashing with each other? Will contain sensitive topics later on. On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt:** I, the author, own NOTHING about Hetalia. Since there is little about the Nordics (they appear in literally at most 5 episodes, though more for Finland), and little about them in character bios, a lot of what I write on the Nordics is my headcanon. Don't like it? Don't read. **ALL FLAMES WILL BE RECIPROCATED. **This means that if you flame me, I will flame you back. Don't whine that this is "OOC." As I said before there is VERY LITTLE on the Nordics for me to go off of.

Sweden and Denmark are the 2 main characters, but the other Nordics and Ancient Scandinavia are mentioned.

My inspiration from Sweden comes from the fact that I am actually a lot like what I speculate him to be like, though we are very different in some ways. If you really want to get a good idea of what I think of Sweden as, please see my dA account for him (Ask-Sverige) or my story "Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog."

For Denmark, I use the asshole-oblivious-overprotective-big brother. He's homophobic too, or at least he used to be, but present day he has become a lot more accepting of it. I've never written Denmark before. That said, Denmark's not a bad guy (minus the homophobia, sexism, and probably racism), just wild and energetic.

TL; DR: I don't own Hetalia and most of what I go off of for the Nordics is headcanon because of lack of screen time given and character info.

**The fanon name I'm using for Denmark is Mathias Køhler. Sweden's CANON human name is Berwald Oxenstierna. He is also homosexual and in love with Finland in CANON.**

Big Brother Denmark and Little Sweden

A long, long time ago, so long ago there were dinosaurs everywhere, okay, maybe not THAT long ago. Anyways, there were 2 nations that happened to be brothers.

The big brother, Denmark, also known as Mathias, was 8; his little brother, Sweden, also known as Berwald, was 3.

Our story starts in a small town in southern Sweden, where Denmark and Sweden lived. Their mother, Ancient Scandinavia, had just passed away.

Denmark sighed forlornly. He was outside their house, staring forlornly into the deep North Sea. He missed his mother already, but he couldn't let his baby brother know. Had to protect his baby brother's innocence after all. But Denmark's little brother was strangely intuitive for such a little kid…

"What's wrong, Big Brother? Where's Mama?" Sweden seemingly obliviously toddled up to his sad older brother, who scooped up the tiny nation and gave him a half smile.

"Mom…went on a trip. She'll be back…eventually." He stuttered nervously.

Sweden frowned. "You said the same thing about my pet rabbit that you accidently killed 3 years ago. Mama's dead, isn't she?"

Denmark twitched. Damn his insightful little brother and his perfect memory.

He swore quietly, only to get a deadpanned stare right back.

The tiny Swede frowned again and said, "Remember what Mama said about swearing Mathias…"

"Oh RIGHT!" Denmark face palmed with the memory, wondering how a child of only 3 human years could be scolding him.

_Flashback to when Sweden said his first word_

"_Mathias!" Ancient Scandinavia yelled at her older son, who had been drawing a battle on a piece of paper, "Come quickly!" She sounded angry; she was using that no-nonsense tone that meant "Come-here-now-or-suffer-the-consequences."_

_When Denmark entered his little brother's room, he was met with his mother's furious glare._

"_What's wro-Oh…" His answer came when his baby brother started babbling again. _

"_Fuck! Dammit!" Sweden giggled. He didn't understand that what he was saying was a string of bad words._

"_Mathias!" The angry Scandinavian loomed over her 6-year-old son. "You were swearing around Berwald! His first word was fuck! No more hanging out at the docks with those older boys!"_

"_I…uh…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Denmark cried, cowering away from his mother who grabbed him and scoured his mouth out with soap. She gave him a few spankings and left him in his room for the rest of the night. _

_End flashback_

Denmark gulped audibly and followed the Swede inside.

"This is what being married is like, isn't it?" He groaned into his hand.

"I heard that!" Sweden scoffed at Denmark.

"You were supposed to!" Denmark stuck his tongue out immaturely.

Sweden rolled his eyes in response before picking up the broom to sweep.

And thus, the brother nations' distinct personalities already began to form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt:** I still don't own Hetalia. There will be NO Japanese terms used in this story. Mathias is Danish and Berwald is Swedish. There is NO reason for them to know or call each other Japanese terms.

I'll answer reviews here!

Killer Pineapple: Thanks! It's not gonna be a funny story, but even Shakespeare's tragedies had SOME comic relief in them.

RyuNeko: Thanks! Don't worry, the rest of the chapter will be longer. The first one was so short because I had to talk about the fanon I used and such.

Greece's Kitty: Thanks!

FBFan: Thank you dudette!

Miri-chan: Thank you! Little Sweden was sassy, even back then. He's just the kind of person who would scold his older sibling. XD I'm glad you like their personalities!

IntraSule: Thanks!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Big Brother Denmark and Little Sweden

Denmark taught his baby brother many things. Well…his teaching methods were quite unorthodox…

-Segment: How Little Sweden learned how to swim-

Denmark gave Sweden a hand as the two climbed over rocks and "Ye Olde" warning signs to get to the edge of a conveniently located cliff overlooking the deadly North Sea. How "charming!"

"Big Brother?" The highly glompable little Swede looked up at his older brother. "Is this really a good idea? The sea sounds deadly today…"

"Exactly!" Mathias idiotically exclaimed, making the young nation nervous. "If you can swim in this water, you can swim in any water! Have fun learning to swim!"

And with that, the idiot Dane picked up his brother and flung him off the cliff into the frigid North Sea.

"WAH! Cold! I can't swim!" The child wailed, frantically flailing, as he barely kept his head above water. Amazingly his spine hadn't cracked from hitting the water with such force.

Mathias sighed, content. That is, until he realized something.

"OH SHIT! HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!"

"YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT?!" yelled Sweden. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TEACH ME HOW! YOU'RE A BAD TEACHER!"

"I'M SORRY LITTLE BRO!" He jumped into the water and frantically swam to where his little brother had landed.

Unbeknown to Mathias, said Swede had figured out on his own how to swim and had dragged himself to the beach, shaking from the cold.

Finally, Sweden had recovered enough to shout in his adorable high-pitched little kid voice, "I'm okay! I'm over here."

Mathias flung himself onto the surprised kid and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

And thus, Sweden learned never to trust Denmark about swimming.

-Segment: Big brother Denmark defends his little brother from the bullies-

Now, Denmark wasn't an asshole ALL the time **((Denmark: HEY!))**. In fact, he used to defend Sweden from the people that would pick on him. Ironic right? Because now a days HE'S the one picking on Sweden.

Poor little Sweden had a hard time making friends with the other children and was often picked on.

Being at a human age of around 5, he had reached the age where the boys were pressured to pick up an interest in fighting and the girls were forced to learn how to cook, clean, learn how to care for children, and obey their husbands.

Sweden, however, had no interest in fighting and would rather learn to cook. His reasoning was, "My brother is a pig, and one of us needs to learn how to cook and clean…" This made him a target. The other kids would call him all sorts of horrible names, names he would only understand later in life.

He was also picked on for being blind. This was part of the reason that he disliked fighting, as he couldn't see his opponents well. The kids would shout in his face, so he couldn't hear his surroundings well. Since his vision sucked, he relied heavily on his strengthened hearing in order to figure out where things were.

Denmark took action when he noticed his brother coming home bruised and bleeding. At first he thought it was part of the process of learning to fight, but when he actually witnessed the kids picking on his brother, he learned the truth.

He was furious. His first action was to involve the parents, but they were just as bad as the kids. At that age, children are pretty much exact reflections of their parents. So homophobic parents would raise their children to be homophobic.

The public quickly learned to fear Denmark's wrath, and began to avoid Sweden in order to avoid angering the Dane.

Sweden didn't understand why nobody wanted to be his friend. He tried so hard to make friends, but people just didn't like him.

Unfortunately, this would seem to repeat in his adult life too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt**: Still not mine!

Trigger warning: homophobia. It really killed me to write what Mathias was saying about homosexuality. Keep in mind that for most of history, homosexuality was punishable by death, so Sweden had a big secret to hide, and he had to keep it hidden until he couldn't take it anymore.

Warning! Possible OOCness!

I don't really like this chapter, but I feel like I need to update it.

Sorry for the extremely long wait. A lot of crap has been going on in my personal life lately.

My response to the reviews:

Greece's Kitty: LOL Denmark's quite an idiot isn't he? Don't worry, their personalities will show shortly.

Weirdo0101: Thanks!

Miri-chan: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait.

FB Fan: Don't feel TOO bad for Sweden. He's a fighter! But he has to slowly build up his stubbornness.

Whotalia-Forever: Thank you! This is quite different from Sweden's Blog because Sweden's Blog is from Sweden's view but this story is from a random narrator's view so it's much less biased. Denmark's antics are interesting to write and I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible.

Big Brother Denmark and Little Sweden

Denmark knew that he had many things to teach his little brother about being a man, some of which you only teach your brother AFTER he hits puberty, so in the meantime, he was very busy, especially because he was off fighting in wars a lot.

-Segment: Denmark teaches Sweden about society's expectations for marriage-

Denmark, age 12, marched into the village bakery to find his 7 year old brother, who was learning to cook and was only allowed to by society instead of fighting because of his blindness. He found the Swede baking some kind of cake and blushing shyly when the women praised him.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you mind if I borrow my brother for a bit?" He used his "Danish charm" on them.

"Anything for you Mathias!" One of the women chirped happily. She then went back to arguing with the others about whose daughter Sweden would marry, much to said Swede's embarrassment, as Denmark laughed and led his brother out the door.

**((A/N: People's life spans back then were usually short because of the lack of medical knowledge and antibiotics or they would die from infections due to fighting in wars all the time, so as soon as people hit puberty, they were expected to marry and have at least 10 kids because most children died of disease before the age of 5. Homosexuality was punishable by death.))**

Sweden blinked up at his brother, "You're home from war? I'm glad. I wish the constant fighting would end."

The Dane nodded, ignoring his brother's comment about war. "I'm on leave."

Denmark smiled and sat down on a rock near their home, pulling his brother next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about marriage. I'm working on finding a wife for you. Do you have any girls in mind, not that you get much say in your wife…" Denmark was curious about what Sweden had to say. The Swede had never shown an interest in girls, or anyone at all. The other kids liked to pick on him.

To his surprise, Sweden shook his head no and answered, "Do I really have to get married? To a girl? The girls don't like me…"

Denmark frowned, "They'll like you when you get big and strong like your awesome big brother! And of COURSE you have to marry a girl. Don't be gay Berwald. You know what we do to the gays? We publically execute them so they don't infect us. Gays aren't REAL men."

Sweden's eyes widened in fear as Denmark's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You aren't gay, right? If you are I'm turning you in. They kill those that hide gays too." Mathias' azul eyes seemed to darken a few shades in warning.

Sweden frantically shook his head, "If being gay means liking other boys then n-no! I'm not gay! But is it really necessary to kill them? They don't harm anyone by loving."

Denmark glared at his brother and jumped up, looming over the Swede. "Don't talk like that! You're asking to be whipped! It's not NORMAL! They're DIFFERENT. They're a danger to society and must be removed."

Sweden jumped to his feet and yelled, "There's nothing wrong with being different! You can't help how you're born!" He ran into the forest, tears streaming down his face.

Denmark sunk back down and sighed. He hadn't meant it to come out that way. It was no wonder Sweden had been upset. The way he said it, it sounded like being different than everyone else makes killing you justified.

Hours later, Sweden finally came home, quiet and dirty; eyes ringed red from crying and a running nose.

Denmark pulled his brother into his lap, hugging him. "I'm so sorry Berwald. I didn't mean it. Nobody is going to kill you for being different. It's okay. You know I love you, Little Bro."

Sweden sighed, relieved. "You'll protect me, right? You promise you won't let them take me away for being different? I love you too, Big Brother." He buried his face into his brother's chest.

Denmark gave a sigh of relief. "I'll always protect you. I won't let anybody harm you. I promise."

This peace between them wouldn't last forever.


End file.
